Promesse
by Neko-Hoshi-chan
Summary: "Ce soir, encore, Sakura était venue s'asseoir sur  les tuiles rouges du toit de la haute tour des Hokage. Nous devions nous approcher des minuits car le ciel avait déjà prit sa couleur d'encre. Une couleur sombre qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs…"


bonjour à tous^^

**titre: **Promesse

**genre: **général/ Flash back (de temps en temps)/ et...inclassable^^

**personnages: **Sakura et Naruto surtout mais aussi Ino et Sasuke (qui apparaissent et ont une importance).

**Bonne lecture!^^**

_**PROMESSE...**_

**_"je te ramènerais à Konoha..."_**

Ce soir, encore, Sakura était venue s'asseoir sur les tuiles rouges du toit de la haute tour des Hokage. Nous devions nous approcher des minuits car le ciel avait déjà prit sa couleur d'encre. Une couleur sombre qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs… elle leva les yeux un peu plus hauts dans le ciel pour rencontrer la lune. Sa rondeur était parfaite en cette période, nous étions en phase de pleine lune. Et Sakura, pour l'avoir tant contemplée, pouvait même ajouter que la lune semblait extrêmement pure cette nuit. Elle soupira d'aise, c'était un beau spectacle. Puis son regard descendit un peu vers l'horizon. On n'y voyait presque rien. Seuls de légers mouvements, que l'on devinait être ceux des branches des arbres, étaient perceptibles. Mais Sakura scrutait le paysage alentour comme si elle le voyait en plein jour. A vrai dire elle avait si souvent longé la lisière de Konoha qu'elle pouvait humblement en deviner les contours des chemins broussailleux. Et puis, il y avait ce jour qui resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Ce jour où Naruto avait à son tour quitté Konoha. Le jeune homme avait prit ce même passage. Celui qui, en ligne droite pouvait nous mener jusqu'au pays des vagues. Celui qu'elle avait elle-même emprunté pour le rattraper. Mais cela avait été en vain. Naruto avait pris sa décision. C'était une promesse qu'il avait donné et tout le monde savait que Naruto ne revenait jamais sur une parole donnée. C'était ainsi et Sakura avait bien comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Néanmoins, même dans ce noir épais qui confondait la vue, Sakura ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer lorsque, de son regard émeraude murit par le temps, elle suivait les lignes de la lisière où son ami était parti. Cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans que Naruto n'était plus là. Trois ans que Naruto était parti à la recherche de Sasuke. _Je te ramènerais à Konoha. _Sakura n'avait jamais porté la graviter de ces mots. Naruto c'était si souvent laisser aller dans l'excessif ! Et encore une fois, cela lui était passé à coté. Naruto était parti, avait tout quitté pour rejoindre celui que son cœur avait choisi comme frère. Mais, il devait revenir. Il l'avait promis à Sakura alors que les larmes de la jeune femme ninja coulaient sur ses joues rosies. Il avait promis qu'il reviendrait et _cette fois, ce ne sera pas seul ! _Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec tant de détermination que Sakura avait eut envie d'y croire. Et dans l'éclat brillant de ses pupilles bleus, qui s'étaient allumé à cet instant, elle avait aussi compris que même elle ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il était donc parti, sans se retourner, et trois ans était passé. Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu. Etait-il toujours en vie ? Elle n'en savait rien, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha semblait s'être évaporé. Mais son instinct lui disait que sous ce même ciel encre, quelque part, se trouvait Naruto. Peut-être, même, avait-il retrouvé Sasuke. Son cœur aimait y croire surtout quand, à l'aube, elle pouvait contempler la nuit tombante et le soleil levant, fusionner. C'était un très beau spectacle qui la forçait à veiller, chaque année à cette même période du printemps, sur le haut toit de la tour des Hokage. Et peut-être verrait-elle un matin, à la deuxième lueur du jour, ses deux amis lui revenir. Mais jusqu'à présent, le printemps s'était toujours contenter de laisser place à l'été, l'été à l'automne et l'automne à l'hiver. Et les cerisiers qui poussaient eux aussi à la lisière de Konoha, symbole de l'espoir guerrier, murissaient, perdaient leurs feuilles, supportaient l'hiver et refleurissaient. Car la vie était ainsi faite et Sakura se maintenait de la même façon.

Une dernière fois le regard de Sakura se leva sur la lune. Cette dernière semblait avoir perdu de son éclat ou plutôt le jour se levait-il. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Sakura put percevoir l'horizon viré doucement dans les teintes violettes. Comme tous les matins, le soleil arrivait. Mais Sakura ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point ce matin était différent des derniers qu'elle avait vécu jusque là. Car, à quelques mètres de la lisière du village, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde marchait à pas lent vers le village. Chaque pas, pour lui, était une nouvelle découverte qui le plongeait un peu plus loin dans ses souvenirs. D'un geste il replaça la bandoulière de son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'arrêta. Il prit une grande inspiration pour mieux sentir la fraîcheur du matin levant, puis, rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermer pendant cet instant, il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui marchait derrière lui. Ce dernier croisa le sourire moqueur de son ami. Il soupira. Pour lui, ce retour n'était pas si aisé qu'il l'était pour son camarade. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, et même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer, son cœur battait un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. A son tour il s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel. La lune était à peine visible à coté d'un tel spectacle. Le soleil, arrivé, s'imposait avec tant d'éclat que les lueurs de la lune ternissaient pour se confondre au bleu ciel qui commençait à s'étendre dans l'espace. Son regard descendit et croisa celui de son ami. Une lueur joyeuse jouait dans les pupilles bleus du jeune homme blond. Il soupira une dernière fois avant de reprendre sa marche. Avec un peu de chance sa présence ne se ferait pas trop remarquer, jusqu'à comme la lune, disparaître aux yeux de tous. C'était ce qu'au fond de lui il espérait. Par contre, à ses coté son ami voyait les choses d'une autre façon. Cela devait faire trois ans qu'il n'était pas revenue au village, ou peut-être plus. Cependant, ses souvenirs lui donnaient l'impression de n'être jamais parti. Comme s'il ne s'était agit que d'une longue promenade. Juste qu'il avait été plus dur de partir car il n'avait jamais vraiment su quand il reviendrait. Cela aurait put prendre des jours, des semaines, des années, voir la vie. A cet instant, quand il avait franchi les portes de son village natal, il y a delà trois ans, toutes ces possibilités c'étaient affirmé dans son esprit en lettres capitales. _Peut-être ne reviendras-tu pas?_ Cette pensée avait à peine effleuré son esprit qu'il avait senti son cœur se serrer doucement dans sa poitrine. Mais pas un moment il n'avait hésité à partir. Pas même quand Konohamaru était venu lui souhaiter bonne chance tout en essayant de camoufler, grossièrement, les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux habituellement si rieur. Ou encore quand Tsunade, tourné vers la fenêtre, lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un sale gamin, qu'elle lui donnait la permission de s'en aller, mais qu'il avait intérêt à revenir ou sinon elle nommerait quelqu'un d'autre pour la succéder au titre d'Hokage. A cet instant, le jeune homme de seize ans c'était mis à grogner de façon exagérer et avait juré que personne ne lui prendrait sa place d'Hokage. Mais sous l'expression moqueuse que la vieille femme lui avait adressée il avait bien su lire la tristesse qu'elle essayait de lui masqué. Pourtant, sa main n'avait pas eut de mal à refermé, temporairement, la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Il s'était, alors, glisser à l'extérieur. Le ciel s'était obscurcir et le tendre soleil qui avait brillé tout l'après-midi avait laissé place à de sombres nuages. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Dommage, il aurait préférer partir sous les éclats du soleil, mais bon ! Son sac bien accroché sur ses épaules il avait continué son chemin. Il croisa beaucoup de ses camarades sur la route qui menait aux grandes portes du village. Tous ses amis avaient souhaité lui dire au revoir. Il se souvenait aussi du « _bonne chance »_ soupirer par Shikamaru. Les au revoir n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé ! Trop galère surement. En tout cas, il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'au poste de surveillance des ninjas pour lui souhaité un bon voyage et cela avait touché le jeune ninja. Il avait ensuite répondu à la pause « du chic type » de Lee et avait échangé une poigne de main avec Neji. Ino lui avait adressé une énergique tape dans le dos qui avait faillit le faire tomber, Hinata avait pleuré et sourit, Kiba s'était moqué de lui. De Shino il avait reçu qu'un hochement de tête, mais de la part d'un gars comme lui c'était amplement suffisant. Sai, quant-à lui, était parti en mission bien avant son départ mais avant de partir il était comme même venu lui transmettre ses encouragements à sa manière. D'une façon un peu étrange, mais, il avait été heureux et touché que tous ses amis pensent ainsi à lui. Pourtant, même là il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il finit donc par franchir les portes du village d'un pas décider mais alors qu'il s'élançait dans la forêt il ressenti le chakra de celle qui n'était pas encore venue lui dire au revoir. Depuis qu'il avait transmit sa décision à tous les gens de Konoha la jeune femme ninja avait commencé à l'éviter. Il n'avait put qu'entre apercevoir le regard de son amie se troublé à l'annonce de la nouvelle puis elle s'était enfuit en courant. Il avait respecté son choix et n'avait pas insisté quand elle lui avait dit vouloir rester seule. Il avait compris qu'elle viendrait le voir quand, pour elle, le moment serait plus opportun. Et ce moment était arrivé. Sakura regardait la silhouette de son ami d'un regard déterminé. Après mure réflexion, elle avait décidé de l'empêcher de s'en aller. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait surement à faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie et, étant son amie, elle ne pouvait le laisser faire. Leur de regard se croisèrent et se défièrent, la même détermination brulant dans leurs pupilles. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, en silence. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots à cet instant. Chacun, pour avoir appris à connaître l'autre comme soi-même, n'avait besoin d'entendre l'autre pour comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Sakura savait donc bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il changerait d'avis. Cependant, plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus elle sentait sa détermination, qui l'avait mené jusqu'à là, faillir. _Je te promets de revenir et cette fois ce ne sera pas seul ! _Ces mots avaient étaient prononcé avec force et détermination et semblaient encore résonner dans le vent. Il eut un silence. Sakura baissa la tête et c'est à se moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Qu'avait-elle à changer ? Rien. Elle ne pouvait rien changé tout simplement parce que même elle ne pouvait le retenir. _Je te ramènerais à Konoha._ Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle réentendait les mots de cette promesse. Et pour la deuxième fois elle ressentait la force du pacte qu'il avait sellé en prononçant cette phrase si simple. Elle devait se faire une raison. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et elle releva les yeux vers son compagnon. Ses doigts vinrent frôler ses joues rosies et essuyèrent ses dernières larmes. Car encore cette fois, elle s'était promise de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait l'étrange impression de revivre une scène du passée et, pour la deuxième fois, elle avait été impuissante face au choix de son ami. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas… _«_ _Puisque c'est une promesse_, finit-elle pas prononcer ». Elle hocha la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants en silence puis sourit à son tour. Parfois, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, le regard suffisait. Il s'en alla. Et alors qu'il sautait de branches en branches il sentit les premières gouttes de pluie lui glisser dessus. Le temps s'était rafraichit et le ciel obscurcir, la pluie risquait d'être violente. Et elle fut telle mais Sakura n'alla pas s'abriter pour autant. Restant immobile, elle laissa l'eau du ciel se déversé sur elle collant, par la même occasion, les mèches rosés de ses cheveux et ses vêtements à sa peau ruisselante. C'était une étrange sensation qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là. Elle se sentait à la fois alourdi et légère. Comme si en s'abattant sur elle, avec violence, la pluie coulait avec elle se qui alourdissait son cœur. Il y avait aussi se mélange de chaud et de froid, de bien être et cette sensation de se faire blesser par de fines lames tranchantes. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, Sakura se sentait comme apaisé. Et alors, qu'elle fermait les yeux et présentait au ciel son visage pour mieux ressentir cette pluie lénifiante, elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna brusquement à la rencontre de deux grandes pupilles bleus. Ino lui sourit gentiment. _« Rentrons ». _Sakura n'avait rien ajouté. Elle s'était contentée de serrer la main de son amie qui la guidait entre les arbres. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit quand son amie la conduisit chez elle et sortit serviettes et vêtements propres pour la mettre au sec. Finalement elle avait bu aussi silencieusement la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'Ino lui avait préparé. Cette nuit là, elle dormit chez son amie d'enfance bien emmitouflée dans les couvertures que la jeune blonde lui avait prêtées. Et alors qu'elle sentait le monde des rêves la tirer dans les songes ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour la première fois depuis que son ami l'avait quitté. _« Merci Ino,_ murmura-t-elle d'une voix si faible qu'elle en était presque qu'inaudible». Mais sa jeune amie qui l'avait entendu se mit à sourire. _« De rien grand front »_. Un petit rire échappa des lèvres de la rosée résonnant dans le silence de la chambre d'Ino. Elle sourit une dernière fois à son amie puis ferma les yeux.

Naruto passa ses doigts sur les traces de ficelles qui encerclaient le tronc d'arbre. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient arrêtés au centre d'une clairière. En fait, c'était le blond qui les avaient mené jusque là. Il avait reconnu cet endroit qui se trouvait lui aussi à la lisière de Konoha et c'était laissé éprendre par un sentiment de nostalgie. « _Tu te souviens Sasuke ? _Avait-il finit pas chuchoter. ». Le brun c'était contenté de le rejoindre au près de ce tronc d'arbre. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cette question car tout deux savaient très bien que malgré les années passées leur souvenir de cet endroit était resté et resterait intacte. C'était là qu'avait eut lieu la première mission de survie de l'équipe sept. L'épreuve du grelot. En y repensant Naruto ne pouvait s'empêché de sourire. Il se souvenait très bien de la façon dont c'était passé l'épreuve il y a sept ans. Il avait été attaché et ici même, à ce tronc d'arbre et privé de repas. C'avait été sa punition pour avoir essayer de manger les déjeuners avant l'heure. Mais, il avait tellement faim ! Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Sakura et Sasuke avait été, eux, convié à manger devant lui à condition qu'il ne lui en donne rien. Cruel punition pour son ventre meurtrie. Mais Sasuke et Sakura avait finalement accepté de partager avec lui leurs repas en veillant à ce que Kakashi ne les surprenne pas et au final ils s'avaient tous les trois été reçu pour leur esprit d'équipe.

_« On devrait peut-être y aller_, avait finalement dit Sasuke ». Naruto acquiesça. Ils étaient tant pour eux de refaire leur apparition au village de Konoha. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux au ciel pour constater que le soleil était à présent bien lever. _« Yosh !_s'exclama-t-il en brandissant les poings vers le haut, _Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa sont de retour ! »_.

**reviews?^^**


End file.
